Shay
by ShikiHimura
Summary: Zi Kirigaya is a transfer student from Europe. He moves to Japan and goes to Kunugigaoka. Just by looking at him you can tell he's different. But he proves to be worthy of assassinating Korosensei. Something about him, she thinks, draws me near. (OC x Yukiko Kanzaki) I'm gonna mark this as a crossover, just in case. It's a twist, a surprise really. *Laughs evilly* Have fun
1. Znile Kirigaya, Zi for short

**Wassup everybody! This story for once isn't going to be based on Karma, it'll be based on an OC named Znile Kirigaya (Or Zi for short). So you guys know what he looks like.. If you've ever watched Sword Art Online, it's basically Kirito's first ALO avatar in normal clothes... He doesn't wear the uniform. He wears well, anything you all want him to wear. And my OC is going to be paired with.. DUN DUN DUN Yukio Kanzaki! (I dunno). So first chapter everyone, hang with me please. I'll see you at the end of this chapter, okay? Okay. Later.** **(:-P)**

* * *

"So your boy, what's his name... Kirigaya? It says on his report he a history of 'frightening' students, is that true?"

"Yes, we've been taking to therapy for it like the doctor said, but we can't tell if it's helping or not.."

"That's fine, as long as they're working on it, though."

"Yeah, his ESP freaks people out, I guess.."

"Yes.. I'm afraid I don't want my students to be frightened.. He was at the top of all his other schools, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Even so, he'll be demoted down to class E. If he didn't have ESP he'd be in A class, but I can't allow complaints from teacher and students about that kind of thing.."

"Yes, sir, I understand. Zi will do his best to keep it under control. Right, Zi?"

The black-haired boy standing by the door of the principal's office nodded slowly.

"I think he'll be a good asset to the assassination. Oh, I sorry, I forgot to ask.. You work with the government, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the one who help design the weapons the students use to attack the so called 'Korosensei'."

"Can he fight?"

"Yes."

"Is he quiet?"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't have asked that, of course he's quiet. He's been here the whole time, and I didn't acknowledge him until a few seconds ago."

"It's fine. He doesn't really say much. I haven't heard him talk since he was four."

"Yes.. I think he'll help with the assassination just fine.."

* * *

The next day:

"Class!" Korosensei called out one morning, "I have exciting news!"

"You figured out when you're birthday is?" Maehara joked.

"No, but I'm still working on that.. Anyway, today we're getting a new student!"

Isogai perked up at the word 'new'. "Are you sure it's not another assassin like Ritsu?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Korosensei said with a circle appearing on his face, "I hope you all get along with him!"

"Him?" Okajima pouted, "I was hoping it'd be another girl.."

"When's he coming, Korosensei?" Isogai asked.

"He should be coming in a few minutes.."

 _Shulunck_

Everyone directed their attention towards the door. Suddenly, Karasuma walked in while dragging Ms. Vitch behind him. "Karasuma, why are you dragging Irina?"

The dark-haired man sighed. "She says she doesn't want to see the new student.."

"I have history with that kid and I don't like him!" Irina yelled pulling away from Mr. Karasuma.

"History?" This intrigued the classroom. Everything got quiet as they waited for Ms. Vitch to spill her 'history' with the new kid. Korosensei even had his gossip notebook out.

"I'm not telling you, you pervy octopus!" She yelled still struggling to get away from Mr. K.

Shulunck

The door opened again. Everyone directed their attention to the door once more. Nobody walked in.

"Hello...?" Korosensei asked taking a step closer to the door.

A boy ran in with a gun at hand and shot Korosensei. Korosensei was confused and panic induced so he didn't move in time. All of Korosensei's tentacles were gone. The boy took out a knife and slashed at Korosensei's face, and as a result cutting off the edges. Once Korosensei was tired out and the boy was done attacking, the boy leaned on the chalkboard sighing. "And they said you were fast.."

An irk mark appeared on Korosensei. "I _am_ fast! You just did that without warning!"

"If I do that I'll have a likely chance of helping them assassinate you... Right?"

This irked Korosensei even more. "I'm moving that conversation to the side.. Okay young man, what's your name?"

The black-haired boy sighed and put away his knife. "Znile Kirigaya. But you can call me Zi for short."

"Zi..."

Nagisa watched this go down and now he was in shock. _All of that and the Zi didn't break a sweat! He's kept a calm, cool, and collected expression this whole time.. Weird.._

Zi smirked while looking at the ground. _I can already tell this'll be fun.._ He thought, _Just you wait, Korosensei, I'll help them kill you._

This was the start of a new day and the start of a new relationship where Korosensei has to 'polish' this student up.

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy that? I'm sorry for the short chapter and the undescriptive sneak attack.. I'm not that good at describing fights 'n' stuff.. *Sighs* Oh well, welcome to Shay everyone! (Yes that's what I'm calling it). Remember to keep reading! Comments (Reviews), favourites, and follows are much appreciated! Okay... I will see you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE!**


	2. Tension

Okay, I forgot to mention this, but... Instead of Karma appearing Zi appeared. Soooo... Karma won't be mentioned in this fanfic AT ALL. (Or at least I hope). Plus, thank you Xx-DarkCrimson-xX for your review! I really appreciate it! Okay, moving on to the actually story.. :-P

* * *

Once Korosensei had regenerated all of his lost limbs, he had escorted Zi to his seat (Karma's seat) and began his lesson.

"So the dictionary definition says, 'a proportion is a part, share, or number considered in comparative relation to a whole'. So if you have these numbers and you multiplied them you'd get.. 72, and if you multiplied these numbers you'd get.. 16, so these two proportions don't equal each other and therefore in the blank you'd write, 'no'", Korosensei turned around to look at the class and in the back he saw a particular black-haired boy sleeping. _Why don't I get him back for this morning?_ he thought walking over to his desk. Once Korosensei got right next to his desk he prepared to scare him, but instead he got the tentacle holding the chalk shot off. "Tell me, Korosensei, " Zi said, "When are you going to polish me up?"

This irked Korosensei. It really did. "Young man, I'm afraid you can't try and kill me if it interferes with your studies! I you want to try and kill me you may do so during break!"

"Interferes," Zi scoffed, "I apologize for interfering in my classmate's studies but even so this doesn't affect mine at all."

(More irk marks!) "Well, if you know how it's done, why don't you do the three problems on the board?" Korosensei said handing Zi the chalk that he had dropped. Zi took the chalk quietly and quickly finished the problems on the board. "See?" Zi said handing the chalk to Korosensei, "Easy."

(Again, irks) Korosensei took the chalk from Zi, but the minute he did the tentacle holding it melted. "Wha?!" Korosensei was really confused. _Chalk? How? Why? When?_ Korosensei looked at Zi sitting in his seat. Zi's hand reached for his pocket and pulled out a little bottle of pink powder. "Oh, it's the bbs.." Isogai clarified, "Good thinking, Zi!" Zi tossed the bottle to the male class rep. "Feel free to use it."

Time skip (It's lunch time now!)

Kanzaki peered over to the new kid sitting in the tree. "Hi, " she said in her sweet voice, "I didn't get to introduce myself to you in the classroom like everyone else. I'm-"

"Yukiko Kanzaki."

Kanzaki caught herself. "E-excuse me?"

"That's your name isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but how did you know? Have we met somewhere before?"

Zi shook his head. "I can read your mind."

Kanzaki froze. _W-what?_ "I'm sorry what?"

"I said I can read your mind."

Kanzaki ignored the thought for the sake of her sanity and changed the subject. "Y'know you're really good at sneak attacks. I never someone could hurt Korosensei so much in one day!"

Zi jumped down for the tree. "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." He said bowing.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, do you know about the school trip? We're going on one to-"

"Kyoto?"

Kanzaki and Zi started walking back to the classroom. "O-oh, yeah.. We're supposed to travel in groups, and since you're new I thought maybe you'd like to join mine."

"Sure, I heard Korosensei say something about the trip. Who else is in the group?"

"Um, Sugino, Nagisa, Kayano, and Okuda. Plus me and you.."

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out with my ESP, Kanzaki."

"Huh?"

"My ESP. Y'know I read your mind, and all that.."

"Oh, it's fine, it was just surprising. I've never met anyone with ESP before.. Does it run in your family or something?"

"No. I'm the only one who has it.."

Kanzaki stopped the second she heard that. "The only one..."

She shook her head trying not to get lost in thought and ran to catch up with Zi. Once they had entered the classroom they sat down with their travel group. "Hey, Kanzaki!" Sugino called out walking up to her, "We were talking about which route to take that would be best for the assassination, we didn't want to make a choice without you so we waited for.." Sugino looked at Zi standing next to Kanzaki. "Why is Kirigaya here?" He asked confused. "He didn't have a group so I asked him to join ours."

Zi held his hand out in front of Sugino. "Good to meet you, Sugino."

Sugino shook his hand and responded. "Nice to meet you, too, Kirigaya.."

"You can call me Zi, y'know."

Sugino nodded and went to sit down with the group once more. Kanzaki and Zi followed. "So Zi's joining our group?" Nagisa asked looking at him, "Oh, I'm Nagisa by the way."

Zi nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

Hours went by talking about the routes to take on their trip. Arguments built up between Zi and Sugino as the hours went by. Tension grew between them, Zi didn't care, but Sugino was getting annoyed. "I don't understand why you keep saying the shrine is a better place for the sniper to attack! I doubt the sniper would even be able to get a clear shot!" Sugino yelled at Zi.

"I only suggested it, we don't have to go there. I thought since it's a confined space Korosensei would have trouble zooming out like normal. The sniper wouldn't necessarily have to get close, but the roof of the shrine provides a ninety-degree angle shot if we can get Korosensei right in the middle of the floor."

"He does have a point, Sugino.." Kanzaki said sweetly.

"Huh?" Sugino protested, "You're taking his side? Aww.."

"We don't have to go, Kanzaki, we can go to where Sugino suggested."

"Okay, Zi, " Kanzaki turned to Sugino, "Go on, say thank you to Zi."

"Umm, t-thanks, Zi.."

A/N

Wow, tension! Wassup everyone welcome to chapter two of Shay! Sugino and Zi both fighting for Kanzaki.. Well, Zi's not really fighting but somehow he got dragged into this. Sugino obviously doesn't like Zi, or at least doesn't him stealing his 'girl'. Well later everyone! My sister is calling me and it's getting annoying! Talk to you later! Peace!

End A/N


	3. You'll regret it

**Xx-DarkCrimson-xX- Yes, yes he can read minds! On the first chapter I think I mentioned his ESP, but I'm not sure :-P Whatever.**

 **Anyways... Welcome to chapter three of Shay! I'm going to stop talking now so I can let you guys/girls read this chapter... Or not :-D JK, JK**

* * *

Today's the day of the school trip to Kyoto. On the train heading towards the destination now. If only someone wasn't fighting for his 'girl' so hard.

Sugino was staring at Zi who was leaning on Kanzaki's shoulder asleep. She didn't even seem to mind. That's what bothers him! Sugino growled lightly and continued playing their game of [Insert card game name here]. "Kanzaki?" Nagisa asked glancing at Sugino, "Y'know Zi's on your shoulder, right?"

Kanzaki looked at Zi on her shoulder. "Look at that, he's actually pretty cute when he's asleep." She said smiling. Her hand landed on his head to ruffle his hair, in result waking him up. "What's up?" He asked glancing up at Kanzaki from her shoulder. "I'm going to go get us some drinks, you want to come?"

Zi removed his head from her shoulder and nodded. "Me, too!" The two girls across from them said unison. The four of them walked out to get the drinks, but on their way out they ran into some high schoolers(They did, they just didn't know they were high schoolers). Once they had exited the room Zi looked back at the high schoolers. "Whatcha lookin' at kid?" one of them ask. Zi walked up to the one and said, "That's not yours."

This confused the high schoolers even though they knew full well what he was talking about. "What?"

"C'mon, Zi!" The girls called from ahead.

Zi glanced back at them on his way out. "Don't do anything that you might regret."

And with that he was on his way leaving the high schoolers confused as hell. "I think.. He's onto us."

Time skip (In that alleyway where they encounter some unwanted guests)

"The backstreets are pretty empty.." Kayano said walking along the sidewalk.

"Exactly. Most of the shops here are off limits to uninvited customers. They're hidden from the main street, so people don't wander past them for no reason." Kanzaki said proud of her knowledge of the alleyway, "That's why I added it to our sight seeing route, I thought-"

"It'd be perfect for the assassination. Good thinking, Kanzaki." Zi said looking over at her, "No witnesses means it's a better place to kill him. People won't think something's up 'cause nobody's around."

"Right, Zi!" Kanzaki replied smiling. She knew why he knew. He had ESP after all.

Sugino glared at Zi from behind. _How would he know?_ He thought, He's spending way too much time with Kanzaki.

"It's perfect! No one will see us grab em'!"

Everyone turned around to find the high schoolers blocking their easy exit. Zi stepped up and said, "Didn't I say don't do anything you might regret?"

The big one growled. "Grab that one, too, I want to figure out how he found out."

And with that one went up behind Zi with a metal pole, and hit him on his head. The black- haired boy passed out once he hit the ground. "Zi!" Kayano shouted watching him hit the ground.

"Grab the girls!"

Kayano and Kanzaki were nabbed from behind, along with Zi who was still asleep.

The high schoolers beat Sugino and Nagisa then fled the scene quickly, leaving the others wondering what to do next.

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it here to add suspense. (Don't hate me!). I love you guys/girls! Thanks for your reviews, favourites, and follows! And yes, yes I know this is a short chapter, but I want suspense! (Forgive me for saying it twice!)** **I will see you... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE!**


	4. We're going to help you, got it?

**Xx-DarkCrimson-xX: Sugino is JEALOUS! All you Sugino fangirls out there be prepared to see your man suffer! :-D**

 **Okay, moving on... *Pushes sadistic personality away* I GIVE YOU THE FOURTH CHAPTER OF SHAY! (Have fun~ :-D)**

* * *

"No one'll bother us here," The highschooler's voice echoed across the dark room, "If we're going to play it'll be more fun with more people... So I'm calling my buddies," The girls and Zi were tied up next to a couch, "Let's have fun being lowlifes. We'll even... Take pictures."

 _This is hell._

Thoughts sprouted throughout Kanzaki's mind like flowers finally blooming. But these thought were thinking things that weren't so pretty. They were more like... Doubts.

 _Why.. Why am I in this mess? Why are we here? Kayano.. Zi.. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid for thinking I could get away with being my true self.. And because of that.. I got us captured._

She glanced over to Kayano who was looking around restlessly, then she glanced at Zi, who was still asleep.

 _I hope he isn't injured too badly.._

The four high schoolers were on the other side of the room laughing away. Laughing like they didn't just kidnap three junior highschoolers. Suddenly she felt movement beside her. Her head turned to her side to find Zi starting to wake up. "Ow.."

"Kanzaki.." Kayano whispered from the other side of Zi, "That picture.. Was a surprise. You're so studious. I didn't know there was another side to you."

Zi was fully awake now, quickly looking at his surroundings. "Where are we? And what picture?"

"Yeah, well... To my dad it's all about the right education, the right job... Without that, you're a nobody," Kanzaki answered, ignoring Zi's questions. There was no point in telling him. He could read her mind, figure out what she was thinking, and what her memories were if he wanted to. She continued, "It's all about appearances. So I used to change mine.. And play where nobody knew me."

Zi stared at Kanzaki intrigued, as if asking her to continue. "Dumb, huh? That's how I ended up as a class E student.. I don't even know who I am any more.."

"I know who you are."

The three looked up to find the leader highschooler and his goons in front of them. "You're... One of us."

At that moment, Zi finally said something. "Ryuki, can you let us go?"

The leader, presumably Ryuki stared at Zi in anger. He lifted Zi up by his collar and shook him while saying, "You know the reason why you're here too?! We want to teach you a lesson along with these other two!"

Then he threw Zi onto the ground, a few feet away from them. "We hate elitist wannabes.. The kind of brats.. Who need to be put in their place," Ryuki walked over to Zi and put his foot on his head. Kanzaki and Kayano could hear Zi groan in pain. _Zi.._

"I used to get this one girl to accuse rich businessmen of groping her. Stuck up girls like you? I kidnap them.. And teach them a lesson," Ryuki looked over at the girls, "This one? We probably won't let him go like we're going to do you two.."

Zi groaned.

"We'll probably beat him hard enough to send him to a hospital!" Ryuki laughed.

"Go to.. Go to hell.." Zi groaned out from under him. This added to Ryuki's hate fire. "What's you say?!" Zi was kicked immediately in the stomach, flew across the room, and hit the wall.

Ryuki calmed down and turned to the two girls once more. "We've ruined lots of girls," He said with a smile on his face, "Just call us missionaries of the depraved."

Ryuki was now back in front of the couch where Kanzaki and Kayano were. The greenette looked at the ground in disgust. "You're sick.."

It took a moment for Ryuki to comprehend. He slapped Kayano and then choked her until her face was red. "What? You think you're better than us?" He said while choking her, "I'll drag you down to our level.. Just wait."

He threw Kayano onto the couch and said with a smile, "Listen up! You're gonna hang out with us till dark. And when you go back to your hotel, you're going to tell your friends.. You went to karaoke. Do that.. And nobody gets hurt."

He stepped back from the couch. "We can play together again when we get back to Tokyo. And we'll have pictures to remember everything.." He said with another huge grin.

A squeak from the door across the room was heard and everyone directed their attention to it. "Ahh.. They're here. Our camera crew."

Three people walked in. "Surviving the school trip, page 1243. 'What to do when a member of your group has been abducted. If there are no clues as to the identity of the abductors.. You should first attempt to distinguish.. If they are locals or not. Observe their conversation and accent. If they aren't wearing a school go to page 1244," The reader flipped the page, "It's quite possible that they too are students on a school trip looking for trouble."

Everyone's vision had adjusted to the lighting and then they realized who is was. The other members of their group: Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda.

"Guys!"

"What?! You.." Ryuki jerked back in surprise, "How did you figure out where we were?!"

Nagisa continued reading, "'Those who are unfamiliar with the area won't travel far after an abduction. They are likely to find a place nearby where they can hide. In that case, go to appendix 134,'" Nagisa flipped the page, "This abductor's hideout countermeasure map-which Korosensei created at mach 20-should come on handy."

Sugino smiled. "Wow, this school trip guide is amazing! It really does cover everything!"

Okuda walked next the two boys. "Yeah, we should keep a copy on us all the time!"

"What kind of school trip guide is that?!" Ryuki's three other goons shouted staring at the junior high students in awe.

"So..." Sugino started, "What now?"

Thnk, thnk!

Ryuki glanced over to the door once more and smiled. "Here come my buddies. Now there'll be ten of us," He chuckled, "And they're the kinda rough guys goody-goodies like you have never met before.."

The door opened fully and revealed Korosensei... Choking out six highschoolers with his tentacle. "They're not that rough once you polish them up a little.."

The students of Kunugigoaka smiled. "Korosensei!"

"Sorry I'm late.. While you checked out this place I checked out all the other likely hideouts."

"What's with the vale?" Nagisa asked.

"I don't want people to know it's me. They'll think I'm some kind of thug.."

Korosensei passed out the handbooks. "I brought extra copies.. Check page 1791. Your guide can be repurposed as a heavy, blunt object."

The highschoolers stood there in awe. "That's... That's their teacher?!"

They all grabbed weapons and ran towards them. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Korosensei's tentacles swooped around at mach 20 and twisted their heads slightly. "Is this some kind of joke?" The highschoolers fell on their knees, "This is a joke.. And I'm laughing at your feeble attempt to fight us. But don't you dare touch my students with your filthy hands and your slow-as-molasses punches."

Time skip (I'm sorry, but I don't want to bore you with all the dialogue)

Walking away from the crime scene peacefully talking away Kanzaki glanced at Zi, who hadn't said anything since they had left the building. Because of his injuries he had blood run down the side of his face. (We are going to patch it up when we get to the hotel). "You okay, Zi?" She asked.

Zi smiled.

"Yeah," Zi said, "My reputation is still the same.."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Zi smiled again and looked at Kanzaki. "This was fun... Other than the kidnapping."

Kanzaki chuckled. "Yeah, we should do this again sometime."

Behind the two stood Sugino, who glared at Zi. "How is this possible..?" He whispered, "How am I supposed to compete with this?"

Annnnnddddd another time skip (This time you're at the hotel.. Somewhere in the hotel)

"Whoa! How can you possibly dodge those attacks?!" Sugino shouted at the sight of Kanzaki's amazing gameplay, "She's got a sweet smile on her face, but her hands are moving like a pro!"

Kanzaki chuckled. "This is embarrassing.."

Okuda stepped beside her. "I had no idea you were a gamer!"

"No one does. At Kunugigaoka, people think videogames are for losers. Maybe I've been too self conscious.. My hobbies, my clothes, even my friends.. They were all chosen for me. I never had any faith in myself. But.." She paused for a moment, "After I heard what Korosensei said, I realized it's what's inside that really counts."

Zi patted her on the head. "Now you know not to be so self conscious. I'll say, I happen to like this other side of you."

Kanzaki looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Zi!"

Sugino growled from the behind of Zi. _Quit... Stealing... My... Girl!_

Kanzaki and Zi laughed at the sight of Kayano's surprised face when Kanzaki dodged all of some monster's attack. Sugino glared at Zi and walked back to their gender room and stood by the door before walking in. He stared at the ground and sighed. I hope the guys can help me with this...

He heard laughter from the arcade down the hall. He sighed once more and stepped inside the gender room and found all of the other guys of class E talking about the girls of class E 'hotness' rating on a sheet of paper. He sat down by Nagisa and listened to the conversation. "Kanzaki wins! No surprise there." Maehara said chuckling.

Isogai sighed. "Who wouldn't pick her?"

"Soooo.." The womanizer said peering over to Sugino, "You got her to join your group, Sugino.. How'd it go?"

The class pitcher sighed. "Well.. We got into some trouble, so I didn't get a chance to talk to her.."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

Suddenly, Zi walked into the room with his phone in hand. "You guys look like you're having fun."

Isogai looked at Zi. "Good timing!"

Kimura crossed his legs. "Which girl do you like in our class?"

"We all fessed up, so you've got to tell us, too." Maehara said.

Zi put his hand on his hand on his chin in deep thought. "I dunno.."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I dunno. I've never thought about it before."

"Well, you've been hanging with Kanzaki a lot.. Whatcha say? Got the hots for her?"

"I dunno. I never really had a crush before. And honestly I don't pay attention to the girls I know."

"What?"

"Yeah, I never really pay attention to what the girls in my class look like. Not like I've ever pay any mind to what girls look like anyway."

"Dang.."

Zi's phone rang and he walked out. Sugino sighed. "I hate that he gets more time with Kanzaki than I do. I mean, seriously he's only been here for about a week and he already knows her better than I do!"

"I know!" Maehara said pointing his index finger to the sky, "Why don't we get you and her together? I mean, you've known her longer, soooo.. Let's get you a girl!"

All the other boys of class E let out a sound of agreement and laughed.

Isogai sighed. "Okay. Let's keep this between us. You know the problems it would cause if the girls or teachers ever found out..." He paused mid-sentence because of something in the window...

Which was Korosensei.

He wrote something down in his 'gossip notebook' and flew away.

"He copied the list and made a run for it! Get him!"

All of the boys (Except Nagisa and Zi) ran after Korosensei yelling at him. "COME BACK HERE, YOU OCTOPUS! THIS IS A VIOLATION OF STUDENT PRIVACY!"

They heard Korosensei chuckle and mumble something under his breath and speed away.

"Ms. Vitch you're only twenty?!"

Ms. Vitch nodded, and the girls continued with their comments. "But you seem... older. More experienced," Kataoka said.

Kurahashi 'yeah-ed' in agreement.

"Like a cougar.." Okano said trailing behind Kataoka's last comment.

"I had to grow up quickly..." Ms. Vitch said, "WAIT, WHO JUST CALLED ME A COUGAR?!"

"Late reaction."

"I'm experienced, not old! You girls are lucky... To have been born in a peaceful, safe country.. You can take your time growing into adulthood."

Okano mouthed a word of surprise. "Ms. Vitch actually said something deep for once."

Rio chimed in. "She's kind of presuming a lot."

"ARE YOU BRATS MESSING WITH ME?!"

"Say.. Why don't we talk about boys?" Rio said crossing her arms.

"Why?"

"I dunno, isn't that what girl talk about on these kind of trips?"

Ms. Vitch giggled. "Why doesn't Kanzaki fess up? You have been hanging with Zi a lot... You like him?"

Kanzaki stuttered. "W-what are you t-talking about?"

Rio snickered evilly. "Ohhh, she likes him all right.. I know! Whatcha say girls?"

The girls nodded and smiled. "Why don't we get you a date.. With Zi?"

Kanzaki's faced flushed and she stuttered once more. "W-w-what? N-no!"

The girls nodded and laughed ignoring Kanzaki's protests.

"Ms. Vitch.." Yada said giggling, "So tell us about all the guys you.. Uh.."

"Seduced! Yeah, tell us!" Kurahashi said raising her hand happily.

Ms. Vitch giggled. "Okay! Maybe just one or two stories.. Although they might be too racy for you. So, this one time, when I was just seventeen..." She paused to look at the... Korosensei behind Okuda and Hara. "YOU!"

She pointed at him angrily. "Get out! This is girl talk!"

"But.." Our octopus-like teacher whined, "I want to hear about your love life too!"

Rio put on her tease face. "What about you, Korosensei? You never tell us anything about yourself."

The girls started whining in agreement. "That's right!"

"It's not fair!"

"Let's hear about your juicy romances!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you a boob octopus or a leg octopus?!"

Before they could ask any more questions he zoomed off with the snap of a finger.

And this is how two groups decided they were going to help two people with their love life. But in the end.. It all just leads to trying to kill him.. Right?

* * *

 **Hello! Wow.. That's like the longest chapter I've ever wrote.. Anyway, this chapter was very dialogue based. I have the book all of the dialogue comes from, so I intended to use it.. Sorry if there are any typos.. Anyway(Again), Love you all, thanks for your reviews! Please keep reading, and comments(Reviews), favourites, and follows are welcome! BUH-BYE!**


	5. Zi likes robots

**xX-DarkCrimson-Xx: I wasn't trying to be a butt to you... Sorry if that made you feel that way. It was just meant to be a joke, or some sarcasm cuz that's how I am. Still, sorry. ANYWHO! Thanks for still reading! And I'm glad to see another sadist! If that's what you are..**

 **Arren- DRAMA! XD**

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks for your comments(reviews)! I love you all and I apologize if I've offended you in any way, shape, or form! ANYWAY! Welcome to the fifth chapter of Shay! Hope you keep reading!**

* * *

It was a nice, sunny morning.. A nice, sunny, _normal_ morning. The students were walking side-by-side up the mountain to their rustic, worn-out classroom known as Class 3E.

A certain bluenette sighed. "Back to normal..."

"Hey, did you get that email from Mr. Karasuma?" Sugino asked walking up behind Nagisa.

"Oh, yeah," The bluenette said getting his phone out to read the email again. It read:

 _A new transfer student is going to join your class tomorrow. The student may look a bit different, but I expect you all to act normal and not make a big deal out of it._

"An assassin, obviously," The class's pitcher said sighing.

Okajima walked up behind him. "Yeah, but it's not a teacher this time..."

"That means an assassin our age, not old like Ms Vitch."

"Eyeah.. I was curious about that 'looking different' comment, so I asked for a picture," Okajima said pulling out his phone and bringing up a picture of the new student. She had dark blue eyes and bright pink hair.

"Hey, a girl!" Sugino said perking up, "Cute, too! Doesn't look different to me, or like an assassin."

[Meanwhile with Kataoka and Kurahashi] (They're behind the boys)

"Oooh, I'm starting to get nervous.." The female class-rep said.

"I hope we get along with her.." Kurahashi said.

[Time skip] (Now we're at the classroom)

"Well..?" Sugino said walking into the classroom happily, "Is she here?"

His eye caught a big, black box in the back of the room. It rumbled and then it spoke. "Good morning," The girl from earlier appeared on the screen, "My name is 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. I am the new transfer student. Nice to meet you."

And just like that the screen went into sleep-mode.

Karasuma arrived after a few minutes. "Class, this is our new student," Mr. Karasuma said forcing a smile, "Her name is 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery'. She's from Norway."

The girl appeared on the screen again. "Nice to meet you."

Korosensei was on the right on Karasuma laughing. "Stop laughing!" Karasuma said angrily, "This is no occasion for mirth! You're no better than her!"

Zi walked in just as Korosensei was about to protest. "Hey," He said calmly, "What's that?" He pointed to the black box.

Karasuma sighed. "The new student.. 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery'."

Meanwhile, Korosensei continued laughing. This irked Karasuma. "Let me remind you.. 'She' might be a computer, she might have a complex A.I., and yes, she might be an assassin, but she is also a registered student. And according to your contract, you can't harm a student."

Korosensei giggled some more. "I see, using the contract against me by enrolling a computerized weapon as a student," He sighed, "Okay, then! Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery, welcome to class E!"

And with that class began.. [1st period]

Whispers filled the room.

"How's she going to attack?"

"What?"

"Is this a joke?"

Kayano leaned over to Nagisa. "'Fixed Artillery', huh? I don't see any guns.."

Nagisa pondered this for a moment. "Maybe.."

"Maybe the guns are hidden. I mean, come on she is an assassin after all.." Zi said from across the room.

All eyes were on the A.I. waiting to see her attack style.

Suddenly, guns popped out of either side of her. Big guns. And almost immediately she fired all around, hitting every inch of the classroom, trying to land a hit on Korosensei.

Korosensei dodged the bbs with ease. Dodged a few here and there then flicked one away with his chalk. After the shooting was over, prideful, he said, "Wow. Four shotguns and two machine guns. An impressive barrage, but my students have a shot at me like this every day, too."

Then worried, he said, "By the way, students aren't allowed to shoot me during class."

The girls face appeared on the screen again. "I will be careful. Preparing for next attack.."

Zi sighed. "It's probably going to be the same attack, then finding a blind spot in one of his movements so it'll be out of his sight range.. Simple, really."

Nagisa and Kayano stared at him. "How do you even know this?"

"I like robots."

Meanwhile the Fixed Artillery began its next attack. "Recalculating trajectory.. Adjusting firing angle. Advancing to self-evolution phase 5-28-02."

Guns popped out of the box again, and green stripes appeared on Korosensei's face. "Not following instructions, eh?"

Korosensei dodged the same attack again. With ease, with pride. It's just when he flicked the one bb away with his chalk.. There was another bb behind it. That caught him by surprise. And as a result, it cut his finger, er, tentacle off, leaving everyone in awe.

"Called it," Zi said leaning back in his chair.

"Right tentacle fingertip destroyed," The robot said taking note of what happened, "The newly added secondary gun has proven effective."

"She learns how her target defends itself, then upgrades her weapons and programming until her target is cornered," Everyone turned to Zi, "See? Simple."

 _Stupid smart people..._

"The probability of killing you with next attack is less than 0.001 percent. Probability of killing you with the following attack is less than 0.003 percent," The robot smiled at Korosensei, "Probability of killing you by the end of graduation is more than 90 percent."

She then gave Korosensei a close-eye smile. "I'm looking forward to being a member of this class, Korosensei. Moving to next attack."

She pulled out a few more guns and began to fire. "Two bullets skimmed past the target. Recalculating adding four more primary weapons to compensate for target's point of evasion."

She fired again. This time it was harder for Korosensei to dodge, but he still successfully wasn't scratched.

"An evolving Fixed Artillery, huh?" Irina said, standing in the hall, "Impressive."

"She's just shooting BBs, but her operating system state-of-the-art military technology," Karasuma said, noting her abilities, "Say," he turned to Irina, "How do you know that kid?"

Irina knew who he was referring to. "It's none of your business," she said walking away.

[End of the day]

"We have to clean this up?" The male class rep said scanning the floor, now covered in BBs.

"Don't you have an auto-broom or something, Miss Fixed Artillery?" Muramatsu asked the female robot.

After no reply, the blonde of Terasaka's group clicked his tongue. "Forget it."

"No use talking to a machine," Yoshida said staring at Ritsu's blank screen.

Nagisa sighed. "I can't believe she kept that up for the whole day..."

"Yeah," Kataoka walked up behind him, "Now look where she got us."

[The next day]

The robot's screen glowed and revealed the face of the girl that was, oh so, familiar. "Eight thirty a.m. Initiate startup. Today's schedule: Execute 215 types of attacks by sixth period. Continue analyzing Korosensei's evasive patterns to-"

She stopped talking and was looking at the tape that kept her from deploying her guns. "Korosensei, my guns cannot deploy like this. Please release me."

Everyone looked at her, hoping that their teacher wouldn't release her.

"Umm... I understand your discomfort, but-"

"Unacceptable. This is clearly an act of harm perpetrated on a student, and you are not permitted to do that, are you?"

"He isn't," Everyone turned to Terasaka, "Being in class with you is a pain in the butt..." He said while twirling some tape around his fingers, "You need to learn some common sense before you start assassinating people, scrap-metal girl."

Sugaya tilted his head to look at the robot. "But you can't expect a machine to understand common sense."

Hara looked behind her. "We'll free you after class."

"I don't blame him.." Sugino said glancing at Zi, "We can't study if she keeps trying to assassinate him all day like yesterday."

[The next day]

The class pitcher, Nagisa and Zi were walking into the classroom having recalled the events of yesterday. "Hey," Sugino peered over to Nagisa, "Do you think she's still her today?"

The bluenette thought for a moment. "Probably.."

"We need to talk to Karasuma; We can't get anything done with her in the classroom!"

Sugino opened the door to enter their classroom, then they realized something was up with the new 'transfer' student. "She..." Sugino thought for a moment, trying not to sound rude, "Gained weight?"

Zi looked into the classroom and shook his head. "Nah.. More like upgraded."

Her screen lit up and revealed a bright, beautiful girl, unlike yesterday's robotic soldier. "Good morning! Nagisa, Zi, Sugino!"

 _What?_

"Okay," Zi said walking into the classroom, "That's not the kind of upgraded I thought it would be."

Korosensei appeared behind the bluenette and the pitcher. "A life-size LCD display employing modeling software to show off her new avatar! Made from scratch for less than $800!"

Zi chuckled. "It sounds like you're giving away a new car model or something."

"What a beautiful morning!" She said smiling, "I can't wait to share it with you!"

Korosensei pulled out his wallet. "Hey, how much would you pay for a state-of-the-art A.I.? She smiles, she laughs, she shoots missiles! $1000? $2000? $10000?"

Nagisa and Sugino stared at him confused.

"All I have left after paying from those upgrades is five cents.."

[Later that day]

"It's beautiful outside; summer's right around the corner." The Fixed Artillery said looking around.

Isogai and Mimura looked at her.

"She turned awfully cute overnight," The male class-rep said confused.

"This is the Fixed Artillery, right?"

Terasaka growled from his seat. "Whatever... Don't fall for her. It's just been reprogrammed by that octopus. No matter how cute it looks, it's still just a machine... I bet that piece of junk will start blasting away any time now."

The one he was insulting turned towards him sniffling. "I understand how you feel, Terasaka. I was a piece of junk.. Yesterday. But not now."

The robot was now crying her virtual eyes out. Kataoka and Hara stood by to comfort her.

"Hey, you made her cry!" The female class-rep said.

Hara turned to Terasaka and put her hand on her hip. "You made a 2D girl cry!"

The one they were scolding protested. "Well, when you say it like that I sound like a jerk!" Terasaka looked at Zi, as if asking for help.

Zi sighed from his seat. "She may not have real emotions, but she can act. And if they want to comfort her to treat her as a normal student, then just let them be. But then again, not everyone will accept her right away," He said peering over to Terasaka.

Takebayashi steadied his glasses. "So her double Ds aren't real? I don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Maehara, Sugino, and Okajima were now staring at him with wide-eyes. "Takebayashi, you sure you want those to be your first lines in this series?!"

The Fixed Artillery dried her eyes. "Don't worry everybody. Korosensei helped me realize the importance of cooperating with others," She looked up and smiled at everyone, "I will do my best to be your friend and work together with you to assassinate Korosensei."

"Please try to get along," Korosensei said lifting up his tentacle, "And yes, although I did upgrade her, she is still programmed to assassinate me. So if you want to kill me, I'm sure she'll be a powerful ally."

[Later]

"Okay, Sugaya," Their teacher said, "There are two types of cells in the retina. The thin rod cell and the...?"

Sugaya lifted his head up from his desk. "Me? Ah, crap..."

Sugaya saw a blinking light out of the corner of his eye and turned to it. It was the Fixed Artillery. She was pointing to her thigh, and written on her thigh was 'Cone cell'. "Um.. Cone cell."

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery! You can do that!" Korosensei said waving his tentacles up in the air.

"But you programmed me to help others," The robot protested.

"Cheating isn't helping!"

[Later (Again)]

"Wow..." Kurahashi whispered staring at the statue the robot made.

"I didn't know you could make things," Okano said looking at the statue in awe.

"Yes," The robot replied, "I have a state-of-the-art 3D printer. I can make just about anything-"

"Like guns."

Everyone who was crowded around the upgraded Fixed Artillery turned their heads to Zi, who was still showing no emotion to the things the robot has done for the past hour.

"Know-it-all."

Zi smirked. "If I know things, it'll come in handy in assassinating Korosensei."

Yada turned back to the robot. "Can you make flowers?"

"Hmm..." The robot took a moment to think, "I'll need more data on flowers... Checkmate, Chiba."

While showing off her 3D printer, the robot was playing chess with Chiba, the sniper of 3E. "Only her third game and she beat me already.. Unbelievable."

Sugino and Kayano were standing by watching the class get along with the robot. "I never thought she'd become so popular..." The class pitcher stated.

"Tell me about it... She can even transform. Is there anything she can't do?"

Korosensei was standing behind the two, listening to their conversation. "Oh no..."

Nagisa turned his head towards his teacher. "What is it?"

"What about me?!"

"What about you?" -_-"

Korosensei flew over to the other students "Look everyone!"

Once everyone had turned to look at him he continued. "I can display a human face on my body, too!" The colours on his face changed until it looked somewhat like a human. "I can just change the colours, like so..."

"Creepy!"

Kataoka, ignoring their crying teacher behind them, made a decision. "Shouldn't we come up with a new name for her? 'Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery' doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

"Yeah."

"Let's see.. Maybe we can use a Kanji from her full name..."

"'Jiritsu' means 'Autonomous'."

"The Kanji for Ritsu means 'Sincere'- And that's a regular name, too."

Fuwa popped up in front of the robot. "Why don't we just call her 'Ritsu'?"

"Perfect!"

"You okay with that?" Maehara asked the robot.

She smiled. "It's wonderful! Please, call me 'Ritsu' from now on!"

Nagisa and Zi were sitting at Zi's desk overviewing the situation. "She's fitting in nicely," The bluenette said seeing the smiles on everyone's faces.

"I don't know about that," Zi said looking up from his book.

"Hm?"

"Like Terasaka said.. It's only a program made by Korosensei. It's not like machine has a will of it's own," He paused, "What she does isn't up to her. It's in the hands of her developers."

[The next day]

"Good morning, everybody."

Everyone in Class 3E was staring at Ritsu in awe. Just yesterday she was all happy-go lucky, and now.. She was just the way she was before.

Karasuma stood beside the machine. "The programmers complained that your 'upgrades' were harmful," He turned to Terasaka, "And you, tape her up or cause her to malfunction again, and they'll sue you for damages." He sighed. "Sorry, but my hands are tied. They're cramping my style.."

Korosensei scratched his head. "I'm here for the students, not the parents."

Ritsu narrowed her eyes at Korosensei. "Proceeding to attack phase. You may begin your class when ready, Korosensei."

The class started and everyone was waiting for Ritsu to start shooting so they could quickly take cover. Their hands were already on their books, or whatever they could use to cover themselves. Once they all heard the sound metallic movement, they quickly ducked. But instead of bullets going everywhere...

They saw flower petals.

They looked back at Ritsu, who had bouquets coming out of where her guns should be. "I promised I'd make flowers," She said calmly.

The flowers then disappeared and Ritsu continued talking. "Korosensei installed 985 upgrades. Most were considered 'unnecessary for my primary assassination'. So they were thoroughly deleted from my memory. But in Class E I've learned the importance of cooperation and friendship. So I hid those programs in a corner of my memory where they couldn't be deleted."

A circle appeared on Korosensei's face. "Wonderful.. In other words you..."

The face of Ritsu they remembered from yesterday appeared again with a smile. "Yes.. I disobeyed my parents!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Korosensei. "Korosensei, this is what people call a 'rebellious' stage, isn't it? Will I get grounded?"

The red circle was still on Korosensei's face. "No.. This is an appropriate act of self-determination for a third year junior high student."

[Later]

"Hey, hey Ritsu!" Rio whispered. When Ritsu's face appeared on the screen the girls around giggled. "We need you to figure out what kind of things Zi likes to do."

Ritsu cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"We're trying to get Kanzaki a date with the guy, the only problem is we don't know what he likes to do!"

"Oh! Okay! Then I can monitor him for.. Let's say a week?"

Rio looked at Kanzaki, who nodded in defeat. "Yeah, we'll be back next week, and then you can tell us what you've figured out, okay?"

Ritsu nodded. "I hope the best for you and Zi, Kanzaki!"

Kanzaki blushed. "T-Thanks.."


End file.
